I Do
by Lycoris Iris
Summary: They are together because they love each other. They complete each other. Human AU. Ita x Fem!Ger. Rated T cuz of a few curse words and I'm kinda paranoid.


**A/N: This fic were inspired by a fanart. Do review and please forgive me for any grammar or spelling errors. There bound to have mistakes somewhere and English is not my first language. I also apologize for any inaccuracy in the story.**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

" _Monika!" a dark chocolate haired kid shouted,as he run towards a girl who is sitting on the bench. His unique curl protruding from his left side above his ear. He stopped. His right hand is behind his back and he smiled towards the girl. Then,he give out a bouquet of yellow flowers to the girl. T_ _he girl had a short,faint golden hair._

 _Their eyes are a total contrast. While the boy had a pair of warm honey brown eye,she had a pair of icy baby blue eye. Though,not only their eyes,even their personalities are._

 _Looking at the boy,the girl still haven't taking the flower,instead, "what is this flower?" Monika asked._

 _With a big grin on his face, "It's yellow acacia,Mrs. Elizabeta said! And,Happy Brithday,Monika! Mrs. Elizabeta said that this flower means a forever friendship,so I bought this for you! So our friendship will be forever!" he wished to her._

 _Taking the flower gently from the boy,Monika gave him a soft smile. "Thank you,Feli."_

Along with the bridesmaids and her maid of honor,Sakura,they are preparing themselves. Monika's face had already been put on make-up. Now,she only need to wear her wedding dress. Until this moment,she can't believe it that she will be married to her childhood friend. Never in any of her mind fragments ever she has imagined about this.

Though,she really felt anxious ever since. She just hope that she won't fail on anything.

Just then,a pair of hand slowly takes her into a hug. It's Sakura.

"Monika-chan. Do not worry about anything and never steel yourself from the happiness today. You don't have to think. Just feel everything. It's ok to be nervous. It will be fine later."

Monika cannot help but slowly smile by the words of her friend.

The other bridesmaids then came to them and they have a group hug. Monika slowly feels much more better. She has been worrying that there would be problems or something bad suddenly happen like yesterday,but…it seems like,everything would be fine today.

And it's her wedding today.

 _"Hahaha! You're a chick! You know a_ chick _,because you are afraid of cockcroaches!" one of the boys said,as they laughs._

 _Feliciano,however,fight back. "I' m not!" He pushed the boy who called him a chick,and a fight started._

 _"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the other boys chanted. But,Feliciano is starting to lose because he was not used to fighting. He never like it and never involved in one either. This is his first._

 _Suddenly,a chair came flying and shocked the group. Also succeeding in stopping the fight. "Hey,you boys!" a girl's voice bellowed._

All eyes turn to look at who did it.

 _"It's Monika! " one of the spectators said,and they all scurried off. But,the one boy who had fight with Feli stopped after a certain distance and stick out his tongue. Monika took the chair again,and that boy ran away_. _They are all afraid of her._

 _"They're the chicks!"_

 _"Ve… Thanks,Monika."_

 _Monika held out her hand and helped Feliciano to stand up.She brought Feliciano to the infirmary and treated his wounds._

Meanwhile,in the groom's room…

Feliciano was not as talktative as always,his eyes shut,focused on remembering his vow. However,the others,excluding Matthew and Heracles-Sakura's husband-too,were so loud.

"I can't believe Monika is going to get marry today!"Gilbert,Monika's brother,exclaimed. He's buttoning his suits,and in the room,were also the other groomsmen.

"Shut up,potato asshat spawn! Why the hell did my brother marry your sister?!" Lovino grumbled.

"Come on,Lovi. You're still on that? Even though you helped to design Monika's wedding dress?" Gilbert said,as he smile gleefully.

"Tch,potato asshat…" Lovi's face had grown a few shades of red as he's adjusting his cuffs.

"Cheer up,Lovi," as Antonio patted his back.

Lovino didn't snapped with a paragraph of cuss words like he always does,instead,he elbows his boyfriend's stomach.

"Can you douchebags shut up!" Arthur shouted,as he's focusing on adjusting his messy hair.

"Oh,Alfred! Your boyfriend called you a douchebag too!"

"What?! What did I do wrong,Art?" Alfred then feigned a hurt-puppy look.

"Ugh! You people are so distracting!"

 _Monika sighed as guilt seeped in quick into her heart,leaving her unable to sleep. Today,she was really mad with a few boys that had been pranking her. Making her school uniform dusty and wet._

 _She was on her way to change to a pair of spare uniform that she had always put in her locker,when Feliciano called her out. He had chose the wrong timing. Still in foul mood,she snappily answered him, "what?!"_

 _Feliciano flinched a bit but that did not discourage him,because he thought he can cheer Monika up. But he was wrong,the more he attempted to cheer Monika's mood,it turn fouler. She lashed out her anger towards Feliciano and then walked away rudely._

 _He just look at her dejectedly. Monika had never been that angry towards him._

 _Now,full of guilt in her heart,she really wants to apologize to him. But afraid that if Feliciano won't forgive her. After an hour of thinking,she just let it go so that she can sleep._

 _The next morning,Monika woke up groggily and quiet when eating breakfast. Her brother and father-Germania Beildschmit,asked whether she's sick but she just said that she's ok._

 _Arriving school making her heart felt more heavy,but was relieved a hell lot when Feli came running to her,greeting her with his usual good morning. She doesn't want to say sorry because he's fine. But,thinking it wouldn't be inappropriate,she did apologized,albeit shyly._

 _Feli smiled even more-if that is possible-and hug her. "It's ok! I'm sorry too for talking to you in bad timing. We're good,right?"_

 _Monika's face was flush but just nodded and smile._

 _Ever since then,they're even more closer than ever-well,as closer they can be.Eventually,slowly,they became a couple in their senior year._

The wedding is held at the beach. The sun is slowly setting to the horizon. Shades of oranges,grey and slight redness is decorating the sky beautifully. It's an exquisite view,it matched with smooth,white sands and the emerald sea. Not only that,there are petals of red and white roses on the (sands) aisle. The poles at the end side of each rows of the seat were also decorated in spiral roses and cherry blossoms,with a small lamp post in between. The wedding arch was decorated with spiral roses and cherry blossoms too,but added with skirting tulle.

And,with the breeze slowly gusting,the guests were already sitting on their respective seat,just waiting for the bride to walk to the wedding arch feels much more at ease. Enjoying the serene and tranquil feeling.

Then,Antonio walked into the scene,standing near under the wedding arch. Followed by Feliciano who stand inside the wedding arch and his groomsmen sitting on their respective seats.

The wedding have begin.

The guests stand up,waiting for the arrival of the bride.

 _After their biggest fight in their history,due to Monika was totally stressed the hell out because some people in her team won't take the job seriously,Feliciano took her to Portofino. It's a fishing village on the Italian Rivera Coastline._

 _Plus,it's her favorite place. She loves how calming it is being there due to sea of forest greens surrounds the place and all the beautiful pastel-colored buildings. She loves the surrounding there,the sapphire sea,especially. If someone were to go there,they would totally fall in love with the place._

 _It's really a panaromic and breathtaking city. It made someone feel like they are not in a town,instead,making someone feel like they're in a forest and at ease with the feelings the town gave out. Despite the buildings._

 _Upon arriving there,they signed in to a hotel and then take a walk around the harbor._

 _They walk together in silent._

 _And she's feeling guilty due to her anger a few days ago. She has never been able to contain her anger. People always say that Monika's too uptight and take everything serious. She also tend to bottle up everything and always ended up lashing at Feliciano,her family or friends._

 _She really hope to change but she has never been good in being open about her emotion._

 _"Monika,how about we go to the pier restaurant for dinner tonight?"_

 _Snapped from trance of thoughts,she can only answer with "o-oh."_

 _Always,in their relationship,Feliciano were the one to mend the dent or bent. She did a few times,but rarely. She feels stupid and angry with herself whenever she thinks about it._

 _That night,when they went to their favorite seafood restaurant. There are still silence. Weird,but Monika just let it be. Despite the unnerving feeling she have,she just keep it in. Probably,Feliciano is still angry._

 _Suddenly,there are a few staffs of the restaurant,bringing a cake to their table while singing happy birthday song to her. Feli follow along and then,slowly the other people in the restaurant sang along. She's shock,totally deep in shock. What is the date today?_

 _The staff who was holding the cake,put it on the table slowly._

 _But,there is one more shocking thing. The cake was big-it can be shared with the other customers and the staffs. But that was not the shocking fact that succeed in making her more shock,and tearing up._

 _It was the words on the cake._

 _Happy Birthday,Monika._

 _Will You Marry Me?_

 _The last sentence,oh the last sentence. She cupped her mouth with her hand,and even more tearing up when Feliciano stood up and then kneeled on one knee. Then,he took out a small red velvet box and opened it up._

 _"Monika,will you be my wife fo-" Before he can even finished his words,Monika hug him._

 _"Yes,Feli! Yes!" She answered it,tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _Feliciano had always been there for her,no matter how hard everything got. Especially with her personality that not so many people like. No one had care about her deeply aside from her family like Feli. No one,no one._

 _Then,Feliciano slide in the ring to her finger._

 _"Ve~ I was so nervous about it today that I cannot say any words,but I'm glad," he said,with his usual big smile. Then,he kiss her forehead._

 _So,that was why he's so quiet today. He was not angry but nervous._

 _Apparently,he had planned this for a a few months ago. Thinking on how to propose to her and searching for places. But,in the end,he chose her favorite place and their favorite restaurant and to just proposed in simple manner._

 _Normally,people would probably just let the tension died down and sorts everything out. But,it's Feli and his endearing personality._

Monika was guided through the aisle by her father,and the moment she walks toward Feliciano,he cried.

Monika is so beautiful. The wedding dress made by his brother is perfect on her.

She wore a champagne-colored high-low wedding dress. The upper fabric was lace and the skirt was charmeuse. Then,the belt that she wore was decorated with tiny diamonds. Her veil was the classic tulle and oh… Don't say anything. Feliciano felt that he cannot breath anymore because he thought Monika was an angel.

When she stands beside him,Feli tried to stop his tears.

Silence conquering them all,only the sounds of gentle wave crashing the shore adorning the serenity.

Antonio take a breath and start his task as an officiant by making an opening remarks.

"Dearly friends and family,some people thought that people who are from different race,different countries and everything different cannot be together. But,for all of us that gathered together here today knows that that was nothing but a lie.

Even if you are different in any aspects from your beloved,it doesn't mean you cannot love each other. Love is beautiful thing. It brings joy,but made complicated because people like to be complicated.

Love is simple,nothing more and nothing less. It brings joy,happiness and warmth.

And that,we all see it by ourselves by witnessing and celebrating the happiest and grandest day ever,the wedding day. Where we are uniting two people,to complete each other.

They both are the evident that,no matter how different you are,there is always someone who will complete you.

And this evening,we are going to celebrate the joining of Monika Beildschmit and Feliciano Vargas as they make theirs;a pledge to and each other,not as individuals,but as two that are choosing to become one."

He then continued by addresing the couple and emphasize the significance of the vows that they are about to change. He reminds them both the duties and roles in marriage.

From the moment Antonio started his opening,both of them are feeling nervous and felt like the time is dragging and slow. But the moment he told them two to exchange their vows,the nervousness had came back. Hitting their stomachs,making it churning. But,it's their wedding,so they slowly relaxed themselves.

"My beautiful Monika," Feli started as he looked into Monika's eyes with deep love and fondness, "We had gone through a lot and no doubt,we will gone through challenges again,but we will always go throught it together until we are old and full of wrinkles. When we are young,you will always helped me when the other kids bullied me because you know how weak I am in fighting. I never like fighting. But with you,I slowly wanted to be stronger,just for you. I promise that I will always loving you,be strong and take care of you. We will be in everything together,through thick and thin."

Monika has started to tear up,she cannot contain the happiness that is welling inside her. She cannot bring herself to say her vow because when she think about it. How can Feli wanted to marry a woman like her,that has always been uptight and serious(she has her own insecurities,just like any other girls). But he didn't mentioned it in his vow,she felt like she didn't deserves him. But then again,she loves him and never wanted to let him go.

So,composing herself,she starts her vow. Looking into his eyes with the same feelings.

"Feli,despite how my personality are,you always stuck with me. Cheering me up…" She can't continue,fat tears keep streaming down her cheeks,but she have to. "And always there for me. I am lucky,really, _really_ lucky to have a man like you in my life.And I too,promise that I will always love you ,and we will go through everything together,forever."

The audiences who are witnessing,cry together as they felt the emotions too.

Then they exchanged rings. Their rings are only a simple golden band. There is no need for a fancy one.

After that,Antonio have a wide grin on his face. "I now pronounce you both,Mr. And Mrs. Vargas!"

The audiences claps and the groomsmen are whistling,as both the just married couple kissed. Their kiss were a sweet kiss.

Then Antonio wraps things up,as they both walk through the aisle to the wedding party in a big,open aired hut,that was a few metres distance from their wedding site.

As they walk together,arm in arm,Monika threw her bouquet to the back. When the married couple turned around to see who get it,the guests laughs heartily as the one who got the bouquet is Arthur. Alfred is so happy and elated by it,that they all swear they saw a pair of puppy ear and a wagging tail on him,before he pounced on Arthur.

Monika and Feliciano then kissed again.


End file.
